Mobile communication devices generate and receive RF signals using integrated antennas. Operation of these devices is dependent upon characteristics of the antenna, signals, frequencies, and environmental conditions. These characteristics can impact talk time, power consumption, dropped calls and the like.
One characteristic is the impedance or impedance matching of the integrated antennas and RF generation circuitry. The impedance of the antenna can vary according to factors such as, frequency, temperature, signal strength, environmental conditions and the like. If there is an impedance mismatch, excess power consumption and weak signals can be generated. From a user's perspective, impedance mismatch can lead to a reduction in talk time, short battery life and dropped calls.
In order to enhance power transfer to transmitted signals, impedance matching between a RF generation circuitry and integrated antennas is needed.